The Unfortunate Life
by faithisbeautyx
Summary: Michelle/Wade/Layla They were best friends, and inseperable step-sisters, until that one day, they made an unknown terrible mistake, that would change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unfortunate Life**

**Michelle/Wade/Layla**

* * *

><p>Haay there ! This is a new random fanfic that i'm wrestling with, to see if anybody would like it! However, i do REALLY LOVE Michelle, Wade, and Layla. However, i do love WadeLayla more than Wade/Michelle, i just had to make this Wade/Michelle, i found that, Michelle would suit her character in this fanfic more than Layla.  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>This really don't show Layla in a positive way, even though i wouldn't like it to be this way. I really don't know how long this will be either. I might make it a two-shot. We'll see how it goes. Anyways, please excuse my English for it isn't my first language, and i'm using Wordpad so excuse the spelling mistakes too.

* * *

><p>Layla El and Michelle McCool, were an inseperable pair of step-sisters, also born on the same day. Ever since Michelle's father, and Layla's mother got together, when the two were in elementry school, they were more inseperable than ever. Even before the two became step-sisters, they were already best friends, despite Layla's accent, and Michelle's accent, they were never bullied for, however, when they were, they always had eachothers back.<p>

In highschool, the most popular girl, tranferred to Paris, since her father was extremely rich, and ever since that, Layla, and Michelle had been climbing the social ladder, and nearly reached the top in a snap, as a soon as Kelly, Maria's official 'second' tried to claim the throne for herself. However, Kelly wasn't the best, at competing. Layla, and Michelle, began to call themselves 'sisters' as they were, but they disincluded the step, but really, the two felt that way, they began to forget the step all the time. The moment Layla and Michelle had their Sweet 16 Birthday Bash, Kelly was off the social ladder, and they were on top, and officially known as The Flawless Lay-Cool, nothing would ever bring them down.

In college, Michelle got her first boyfriend, since she was older, by only a year, Layla didn't mind. She was flirting with Cody Rhodes anyways. Michelle's boyfriend was Mark Callaway, he wasn't a jock, or a soccer player or anything special, he was an outsider. Layla didn't really know how Michelle fell in love with him, but he kept her happy, and Layla appreciated that. Before they even started dating, Michelle heard rumours that he was heads-over-heels for her, the thing was, he never came to her up in person, but the rumours did. So one day, Michelle popped up at his locker and began to flirt, she learned that outcasts weren't as drug-ish, atleast Mark wasn't. Layla soon got together with Cody, he was a sweet boy, as Michelle described, and Layla smiled at that. Unfortunately, like all relationships, they came to an end. Layla ended her relationship with Cody, only because he was flirting with the freshmen, and he was fucking people behind her back. Michelle's break up wasn't so harsh, she and Mark decided to end it, when Mark moved back to Houston, leaving Michelle miserable, but Michelle moved on, and didn't have any big relationships for the rest of college.

* * *

><p>Now, Michelle and Layla are graduated, and Layla has found her 'true love'. His name is Wade Barrett, they were in total inlove, they kissed a lot, cuddled together, and teased eachother the way brothers and sisters did, it was almost perfect. What Layla didn't see was how Wade saw her sister, which could've killed Layla if she ever found out. Wade thought Michelle was exactly like Layla, but a bit more special, she even became a teachers pet once, but she didn't like that award. OVerall, in Wade's eyes, something about Michelle caught his eye, and Michelle had the sparkle that Layla didn't have.<p>

A year later, Michelle got her Master Degree, unfortunately, Layla didn't. However, together, they both, with Wade, who had his master degree, moved to Ohio, going away from their homes in Florida. Layla, with Wade, bought a house for the three of them, however, Michelle had a job as a teacher in Ohio, where she was well loved, Wade on the other hand, had gotten a job as a doctor, but only part time, since he was still a novice, Layla on the other hand, had packed up, and went back to college in Florida, since she hadn't gotten her Master Degree, like her sister, and her boyfriend.

At the airport they exchanged good-byes, cried their tears, kissed the kiss, as they watched her plane fly back to Florida, Michelle, Wade and Layla, wouldn't have known, that was a huge mistake.

* * *

><p>Yeah i think this is gonna be a two-shot, paticulary 'cause this is short, and i don't know if i wanna fit a whole story into a one-shot so yeah. P.S it maybe more than a two-shot idk.<p>

**R&R** Sofiax


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. It's me! Hope you don't get bored of me though, 'cuz i get boring easily, sadly, i think. Anyways, i think that i really wanted to finish this story, because there is really not much to it. i think it's going to be three chapters, really. This one is probably really long, since all the basic stuff for the story, (DRAMA) is probably going to be in this chapter, hopefully, because i really want this to be 3 chapters, because i'm a lazy butt, and wanna get working on The Lying Game. Anyways, here you go, hope you enjoy, and meet you on the bottom! P.S, it could be four. or 5...

* * *

><p>Layla, who arrived in Florida, bumped into a young man, she stared. Quite the fellow in her mind, he looked big and buff, and looked good in a hat, then she sighed.<br>_'I can't cheat on Wade, i love him.' _Then once more, she sighed. Unable to notice him looking at her, he tapped her on the shoulder, when Layla turned around, she became hypnotized in his deep sea blue eyes, they were adorable, but Layla shook her head out of it.  
>"How may i help you?" she used her, oh-i'm-so-cute-and-innocent voice.<br>"Um, i...," he hesistated,"I just saw you, you didn't look so good, is anything bothering you? Would you like to talk about it?"  
>Layla thought for a moment, she could talk to a guy she didn't know, or just walk away, knowing she wasn't going to walk away, she asked; "Um, sure. But what's your name?" "John Cena, yours?" "Layla El, now where are you going?" "WFC University, you?" "Same, may i have a ride?" "Sure, as long as you keep up this conversation!" Layla giggled, he was absolutely adorable and she fell for him, and the thought of already having a boyfriend slipped right out of her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle on the other hand wasn't doing so well, she quietly cried herself to sleep almost every week, nearly every day. However, she had Wade as company, and besides her own self, who was a complete reck, he was the only thing she had. But the only thing that bothered her was that, it didn't feel right. Wade, was cuddling her the way he did with Layla, she almost nearly thought he kissed her on the lips, when his lips were just near them, and also, the way he kissed her, made this spark she didn't like. Wade would even try to go further, and ask if she ever considered a boyfriend again, she always changed the topic, or countered it by asking, 'isn't my sister, your girlfriend? So why are you asking?' Because she knew, she was pretty sure, that Wade was trying to cheat on her sister, and she didn't like that.<p>

Most things stayed the same for the past 2 months, with Layla only having 15 months left of her part-time university for her master degree, yet ti'll the next month, Michelle and Wade, never expected, the unexpected.

* * *

><p>Michelle woke up to a normal morning, seeing Wade in only boxers eating cereal in the kitchen, it never bothered her, because she never bothered to look. "Good Morning," grumbled a sleepy british man, with the sounds of cereal in his mouth. Michelle seemed to mutter the same thing back as they ate in silence, they rest of the day was normal, until 5:30 PM in Cedar Point, Ohio. Michelle was inching away from Wade, as normal as possible on the couch, she didn't need anymore cuddling, then the phone rang, she ran as fast as she could to the phone in the kitchen, not that it was far, but people these days hung up so early, they need to buy almost phones around the house to keep up. Michelle spat out her gum, and answered the phone.<br>"Hello?" "MICHELLE!" Layla's thick British accent was still audible through the phone, and Michelle was delighted, it was the 5th time Layla had called, but even though they were talking through the phone, Michelle was felt something, her sister sounded happier than usual, yet she still expected a normal conversation. "What's up Lay?" Layla's voice turned down. "Michelle, when i talk to you, please sit down, and promise me you won't have a heart attack..." Her voice drowned through the phone, so Michelle sat down, and she almost felt like having a heart attack. "M-m-Michelle, i'm really, really sorry." Michelle didn't say anything, but she gripped her chair harder. "P-P-Please tell Wade, that i'm breaking up with him..." Michelle loosened her grip on the chair, it was just a typical break-up, she could deal with that, then after what LAyla said, and hung up, before Michelle could react, tore Michelle into a million pieces, like paper going through a shredder. "M-M-M-Michelle, please don't get mad but, i don't want to go home, i'm staying here, i've got a new boyfriend, he loves me and, i-i-i just, i just can't come home now, i'm so happy here, i'm sorry Michelle but, please, leave me alone, for... forever." The the dial tone came, and that's all Michelle heard before dropping the phone, causing a loud drop, and screamed in shock.

* * *

><p>Wade didn't know what hit him, he turned off the T.V and went over to Michelle, she had red hands, and the phone was on the ground, he picked up the phone, ended the line, and put it back on the receiver, then went to Michelle. Michelle, couldn't speak. How could her sister just break news to her like that? And leave her here with Wade fucking Barrett? Her life couldn't get worse. She muttered the whole situation to Wade, and his jaw dropped, then he grabbed the nearest chair and broke it, one of the reasons LAyla loved him, he was strong, and Michelle cried even harder, it was going to be a long time, for Michelle and Wade to adapt to the situation they were in.<br>However, things weren't going so smoothly, Michelle wasn't helping herself, she wanted someone to blame, and she wasn't going to blame herself, so she blamed Wade, and she lured a trap for him, but the trap never came into action, because he never did what she suspected. Wade on the other hand, thought he could become Michelle's boyfriend, and that's what he planned to do. Though, the moment he asked Michelle if she was okay, went smoother than he thought, she was really torn up by this. Wade kissed her Michelle, and he saw Michelle's body tense, but she grabbed onto him, and cried. Wade, was okay with that, anything to become her boyfriend. Then next week, went by as such a rush, Wade took Michelle out to dinner, which she appreciated, and then they watched a movie at home, and Wade too, was finally impressed with himself. Michelle on the side, didn't know if it was wrong or right, but it felt right, it felt good, because Wade was such a really sweet guy, and, didn't deserve to get dumped by her step-sister. Now when Michelle thought of Layla as her step - sister, her brain went out of control, Layla was technically her step-sister, but she hadn't called her that since elementary school, but even though the situation was so rough, she didn't care atleast. Then at that very moment, when the movie ended, she ended up kissing Wade on the couch, some how, and she liked it.

* * *

><p>Layla on her side, was having the time of her life, she didn't say anything, but she lost her virginity to John, but she liked it. He was amazing, which such a broad body Wade didn't have, actually really, he had everything Wade didn't have, and she couldn't laugh evily on how her step-sister Michelle McCool, was stuck with Wade Barrett, she even told John about that, and he thought it was hilarious. She and John were really inseperable, they had the same personalities, which caused them to get along, until Ms. 'Mickie' James came. She wasn't even hot! She was a snobby bitch, and John gave her whatever she wanted, because she was prettier than her, Layla didn't realize it at first, but when John and his guy friends began praising Mickie James, that was their break-up, and she screamed in anger, when she bumped into this other guy, cute and short, about her height, and he was in her Math class, and he had a really sexy deep voice. 'Time to put my drama queen act on' and she started crying, of course he noticed, and he spoke with that really sexy voice again, and it turned her on. a lot. So in pity of her crying, Kaval brought Layla to his dorm to talk, and once again, Layla worked her magic.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile that happened, nearly the exact same time, Michelle just finished her shower, turned off the shower, and felt the wall for her towel, once she got ahold of it, she wrapped it around her, to avoid any nakedness. She stepped into her room, not noticing Wade was looking at her from the kitchen, and he thought; 'who in this bloody earth takes a shower at 10:30?' Michelle normally didn't care, when she didn't feel clean, she would take a shower, exactly like that. So she took a shower at ten, thirty. Michelle plugged in her blow dryer, and dried her hair for 20 minutes, the average time she always took, then brushed her hair for 5 minutes, to make sure no knots were in her hair, or visible, then after that she would think of her closet and decide what to wear. Brushing her hair, unable to notice Wade peek through a creek of the door, decided to come in, this time Michelle knew he was inside, but she wouldn't scold him off yet, she needed to work her shower routine straight forward, and Wade thought it was ok to talk to her, so he tapped her shoulder, Michelle , as if she didn't know Wade, almost slapped him in the face, but with Wade's quick reflexes, he caught her arm, loosened his grip, and let go. "I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath. Michelle glared at him, and gave him a quick kiss to the lips and went back to work on her hair, Wade, deciding now would be the best time to make the move, wrapped his arms around Michelle's waist, and Michelle smiled, but didn't stop hinm either, and still worked on her hair. Wade, obivously wasn't pleased with that, he began to tease by grabbing the edge of the towel and pulled it down, the top part of her breasts were nearly showing, but he held it up, he hesistated for a moment, then whispered in her ear, "Are you a virgin," he backed up a bit but Michelle just stared at him through the window, and shook her head, 'And so she isn't.' he thought. IT wasn't long until Michelle finished her hair, and got sick of Wade's teasing antics, obivously, she was not a virgin. She lost her virginity to Mark, and she was ok with that, so Michelle did was she did with Wade, and did not regret it. She turned around and dropped her towel, then flipped her hair like a normal person would. Wade on the other hand didn't expect it, but he covered it with a smirk, as you know, one thing leads to another, and next thing you know, Michelle woke up naked, beside a naked Wade Barrett beside her.<p>

* * *

><p>Layla on the other hand, was having a sweetheart relationship with Brandon, only because everyone adored him, and he gave her a good rep. That was until, he broke up with her, and reconcilied with her ex-girlfriend. This made Layla weak in the knees, and gave up. She grabbed her phone, and unblocked Michelle, and tried to make a call, tears nearly falling out of her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle on the other hand, was kissing Wade, in clothes, in the kitchen, that was before she felt something unpleasant in her stomach, and threw up lightly in the kitchen sink. Now Michelle, wasn't so smart with the situation so she turned to Wade, of course, Wade was a doctor, and he learned about pregnancy and all that shit, but he never expected that he would have to deal with it one day. "Michelle, you're pregnant." Now wouldn't everyone be happy? Of course you would, but happiness never lasts apparrently for these three. Michelle squealed in excitement, and kissed Wade once again, yet the phone rang, so she answered it. Just a few words, and Michelle handed over the phone to Wade, and this time, Wade dropped the phone.<p>

Layla, waited for the phone to be handed to Wade, she hummed, until he heard her ex-boyfriends British accent. She began to sniffle and cry, "Wade, i miss you, i really do."  
>"LAyla? Is that you?" "Yes Wade it's me, please forgive me, i know i did the wrong thing Wade, i really very much miss you, look i'm graduating again in 15 months, i'm going to become a nurse like we always planned, Wade, i really love you, i've made the biggest mistakes in my life, and i need you back, please tell my sister i'm sorry too, i am, very much." And with that Layla El hung up, and she thought that they would forgive her, so she couldn't wait, to go home to Cedar Point, Ohio.<p>

Michelle; heard the situation from Wade, and stood in her spot, in frozen terror, why couldn't her sister, have not fallen back in love with Wade, why her, why me? Michelle, didn't listen to herself, and didn't take cautious, so she grabbed a knife from the drawer, and pointed it directly to Wade, and she threatend him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. First, you make my sister fall in love with you, then me? Why me?" She held the knife closer, but Wade wasn't scared one bit, "You're not going to kill me ,love. I know you won't." He held a straight face which showed no fear. "I-I-I can so." She held it closer. "You're not going to kill me,love. You love me, face it , you do." This time, he grabbed the knife from her hands, and did the thing he learned in college that he wouldn't have ever known he would've used, he used this technique for making your neck bleed without making it serious, so that's what he did, and when Michelle saw one drip of blood, Michelle screamed, grabbed the knife and threw it in the sink and hugged Wade, as tight as she could, because no matter what, she could let him die, yet, the only thing in their way was her step-sister.

* * *

><p>9 months later, Michelle gave birth, to a cute baby boy who she named Christian Christopher McCool-Barrett, since the baby was an illegimate, they couldn't give it a last name, or a middle name, so the made his name fully Christian Christopher. He grew up to be part Bristish, but it only added to his own charm, which Michelle and Wade adored, forgetting about Layla, the only piece of trouble.<p>

5 months later, Christian, which he most responded to, became, completely adorable, and was non-resistable, atleast to Wade's co-workers, who had to bring Christian in for his check-ups, and see if he actually drank his vitamin milk, which of course, he did, thanks to Michelle. Until, one night, Michelle and Wade, were playing with Christian, until they heard a door open, so they went cautious, but they knew nobody would be able to get it, so they kept playing with Christian, until, someone came in, and that someone, was Miss Layla El.

* * *

><p>HI! Anyways, i hope it's not too long, because chapter 3 (4 5 6 7 8 9 10 ?) is probably going to be short, since this one is really long.<br>**R&R.**


End file.
